What if 3
by Fionacat
Summary: Part 1 of the final What If, in two sections becuase my computer really is that bad.
1. What if 3 (a)

What if...  
Part 3  
================================================================================================  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000-2001 Runt (webmaster@microharf.cx) [http://www.microharf.cx]  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used  
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,  
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
Meowth, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters or items are   
(C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
  
The most recent version of this work (if any) can be found archived at Fanfiction.net  
(www.fanfiction.net) please help support fanfiction on the internet.  
  
ATTENTION: Due to space limitations this story is concluded in Whatif3a  
================================================================================================  
Ash charged into the pokecenter leaving Misty a short distance behind, she was having some  
trouble keeping up.  
"Nurse Joy! NURSE JOY!" Ash shouted loudly as he darted into the entrance hall.  
"What's the matter?" Nurse Joy asked looking up from behind the desk.  
"It's Fee." Ash said placing the still motionless Fee on the counter, "Something's wrong  
with Fee."  
Nurse Joy took out a stretcher and placed Fee on it carefully before wheeling it into the  
emergancy room.  
Ash tried to follow but was suddenly stopped by Misty.  
"You can't go in there Ash!" Misty exclaimed.  
"But Fee's hurt or something, I have to help him." Ash stammered.  
Misty gently held Ash, "You can't help him just now, it's up to Nurse Joy and himself."  
Ash slumped to the floor beside the door to the emergancy room and started to cry.  
  
Time slowly crept by, Misty sat with Ash outside the door conforting him as best she could,  
despite only knowing him for a short time there was something special about Ash he had  
a certain something, a quantity Misty couldn't quite identify.  
He was cute, she would give Ash that along with his naivity gave him a certain quality  
of attractivness but he was a rival pokemon trainer, it just wouldn't work.  
Yet he had that something, she knew it was something special the only Ash had, be it a power  
of somekind or just how much compassion he had with the people he knew.  
Just now however Ash was still visably upset and Misty knew there was nothing she could say  
to help him.  
  
Misty drifted into sleep several times whilst Ash stayed awake all the time waiting for   
Nurse Joy to finish helping Fee.  
Outside the night had already passed and the sun was starting to rise far on the horizon  
when the emergancy light went out suddenly.  
Ash instantly stood up and looked patiently towards the door, it slowly slid open and Nurse  
Joy walked out carrying a very stunned looking Fee.  
"Is he okay?" Ash asked looking at Nurse Joy with tired begging eyes.  
Nurse Joy nodded slightly smiling at Ash, "Physically he's fine he just went into shock."  
Carefully Ash took Fee from Nurse Joy and ruffled his ears slightly.  
"I'm sorry Master Ash..." Fee whispered gently.  
"What happened?" Ash asked softly.  
"Brock told me about the transformation chambers." Fee started to explain, "I realised that  
I could become human again..."  
"You used to be human?!" Ash said shocked.  
Fee nodded, "I've been like this for nine years, the chance to actually be human again  
just overpowered me."  
"We have to get the pokemon evaulation board to turn you back to a human then!" Ash exclaimed.  
Fee shook his head slowly, "Master Ash whilst this would thrill me greatly to be human  
again then you would have trouble in battles."  
Ash laughed slightly, "That is not important Fee, it's you the matters."  
"Master Ash, I will fight for you, stand up against any enemy and do everything in my power  
to win for you. You Master Ash matter to me more then anything else in the universe for  
without you I am nothing." Fee stated.  
Ash smiled and hugged Fee gently, scratching him behind the ears gently.  
"We can do it Master Ash..." Fee whispered quietly to Ash, "We can go to the pokemon league  
and win."  
"Then will you become human again?" Ash asked Fee directly.  
"If that is what you want Master Ash then that is what I will do." Fee honestly replied, "But  
you may have to ask my dad..." Fee suddenly added.  
  
"Your dad?!" Ash exclaimed.  
Fee nodded, "Peter Jepson, he's not dead here."  
"Oh. Hey isn't he one of the members of the pokemon evaulation board?" Ash asked looking at  
Misty.  
"I think so..." Misty said uncertainly.  
Nurse Joy looked over from behind her desk where she had returned to, "Yes, he is! He's the  
one without any pokemon."  
"A trainer with no pokemon, how so?" Ash questioned.  
Nurse Joy shrugged, "If I recall right he is a brilliant scientest but I don't know why he  
has no pokemon."  
"We'll see him soon enogth..." Ash said smiling brightly already imagining the pokemon  
championship as his own.  
"Ash!" Misty exclaimed, "You can't expect to win with just Fee, Budgey and Red!!"  
"Why not?" Ash said defiantly.  
Misty looked down towards Fee and wondered the same, despite being only four foot tall and  
covered in short black fur with a cute tail and little cat ears Misty knew that an incredible  
force lay hidden inside Fee.  
"Well... You'll have to borrow one of my pokemon for a water type, that's why..." Misty  
stuttered.  
Ash laughed, "I was thinking of collecting generic and unique pokemon actually..."  
Misty smirked at that, "You've made a pretty good start..."  
  
Ash, Misty and Fee set off soon afterwards heading towards Pewter City where Ash knew he  
would face various powerful pokemon to win his first badge.  
"So, you only have to fight in four gyms?" Fee asked Ash whilst travelling towards the stoney  
city.  
Ash nodded before replying, "That's right Fee, you need an Earth, Water, Wind and Fire badge  
to take get to victory road."  
Soon they arrived at Pewter city and after a short rest approached the large pokemon gym that  
was there.  
  
Ash knocked on the door only for it to swing open as a Diglett moved it from the other side.  
"Hi..." Ash said smiling down at the Diglett, "I'm Ash from the town of Pallet and this is  
Misty, we're here to challenge the gym leader."  
From far in the distance a voice boomed, "Enter Ash from Pallet." The voice filled Ash with  
a little fear, there was such power in it.  
Ash walked into the gym and looked around, everything was made of shiny white marble,  
suddenly a man emerged from the ground on the back of a large Onix!  
Ash jumped backwards and rolled into Misty who shook her head.  
"It's only the gym leader Ash..." Misty sighed.  
"He gave me a bit of a shock, I wasn't expecting him to pop out of the ground..." Ash   
complained.  
"I am Flint!" The man on the Onix declared shouting down at Ash, "You challenge me?!"  
Ash nodded and shouted back, "I challenge you Flint!"  
Flint jumped down from the Onix in a very stylish pose landing on the ground with a slight  
impact.  
"Very well Ash." Flint said looking at Ash carefully.  
"But before we fight there is one thing you must do..." Flint said ominously.  
Ash looked around warily, he had heard that some gym leaders made people wanting to earn badges  
perform extreme endurance trials like sit out in the sun for days on end.  
"What is that..." Ash asked a slight tremble in his voice.  
"You must join me for tea and pancakes." Flint replied smiling, "I never battle on an empty  
stomach and the tea does wonders for my concentration."  
  
A cup of tea and some delcious pancakes covered in honey later Ash once again found himself  
out on the pokemon gym's floor.  
"Onix, I choose you!" Flint declared ushering the large mass of stone into the arena.  
Ash looked down to Fee, "What do you think Fee?" Ash asked.  
"I can take him Master Ash." Fee replied before adding as an after-thought, "Might hurt a little  
on the way however, it's big."  
"Yes..." Ash said thinking, "But I don't think I've got much other options..."  
"You can borrow a Squirtle if it helps..." Misty offered.  
Ash nodded, "I think it will, you sure it'll listen to me?"  
Misty shrugged, "I think it will..." she said handing Ash the pokeball.  
"Squirtle!" Ash shouted, "I choose you!"  
A bright flash eminated from the pokeball as a cute turtle like creature appeared declairing,   
"Squirtle! Squirtle Squirtle!!"  
"Onix, Rock Throw!" Flint ordered the Onix, it started to spin around gathering rocks and   
throwing them in the direction of Squirtle.  
"Watch out!!" Ash screamed as rocks showered down from above.  
Fee looked up as a large shadow formed above his head, he raised a paw and closed his eyes, the  
shadow quickly vanished from above him.  
Squirtle in the meanwhile looked on as rocks scattered around her, not going anywhere near her.  
"Squirtle!" Ash suddenly shouted over the noise of falling rocks, "Bubble!"  
"Squirt..." Squirtle said gently before forming a large bubble from he mouth and spiting it  
at Onix.  
The bubble hit Onix's body and burst, Onix roared loudly and fell to the ground!  
Flint looked at the Onix and held up a pokeball, "Onix return..." he said in disgust.  
Ash looked to Misty and nodded, "Squirtle really did help!"  
Misty smiled back, "Don't tell me that, tell Squirtle."  
Flint took out another pokeball and threw it into the arena, a firey dog like pokemon appeared.  
"You know what to do..." Flint said.  
"Growlithe!" The pokemon Flint had just throw in replied.  
"Squirtle, Watergun!" Ash commanded happily, hoping this victory would be just as fast.  
A spray of water gushed from Squirtle's mouth hitting the Growlith square on, only for nothing  
to happen.  
"Growlithe!!" The Growlithe screamed before unleashing a powerful blast of fire at Squirtle.  
The fire slowly crept it's way along the spray of water that Squirtle was producing unti it was  
only a few inches away.  
"Squirtle return!" Ash commanded holding up the pokeball.  
Squirtle vanished in a beam of red light just as the fire hit where she had been.  
"Fee, you wanna shot?" Ash asked Fee.  
Fee nodded, "Yes Master Ash, I know what to do."  
Ash smiled and helped Fee into the arena.  
"Keep it up Growlithe..." Flint commanded.  
"Growlithe!" The Growlithe said happily.  
Fee placed a paw on his forehead and concentrated carefully, a beam of light pink energy hit  
the Growlithe.  
"Growlllll...." It moaned painfully.  
"What... What is that???" Ash asked looking at the Growlithe in amazement as it started to  
metamorphis in front of everybody.  
"... Brock ..." Flint muttered quietly.  
"That Growlithe is the guy who kidnapped Fee??!" Ash exclaimed before realising that it was as  
the transformation sped up.  
Soon Growlithe was Brock, still with bright red firey hair but pretty much Brock.  
"I concede..." Flint sighed flipping a badge to Ash.  
Ash jumped high into the air shouting widly.  
"Choose your reward." Flint said kicking the dirt slightly.  
"I choose Brock, If I may." Ash said looking towards the slightly confused Brock.  
Flint nodded, "I thought you may, very well. Go follow this boy on his pokemon journey Brock."  
"Yes Father." Brock answered.  
"Leave here now." Flint demanded glaring at Ash before summoning Onix again to reinforce the  
point.  
  
Outside Ash smiled and hugged Fee gently, "You did fantastic!!"  
"Squirtle did the hard work Master Ash, she beat Onix..." Fee quietly admitted.  
"You can go home now..." Ash said to Brock.  
Brock shook his still slightly firey hair, "I can't this is my home and my father says I must  
accompany you, so I must."  
"What can you do?" Misty asked, "Except steal Pokemon..."  
"I can cook..." Brock offered.  
"Cook?" Ash asked, "Well?"  
Brock nodded, "Quite well..."  
  
Misty, Ash and Fee continued with Brock now helping to cook meals en-route to Cerulean city.  
"It'll be nice to return home." Misty said happily.  
"You come from Cerulean city, that must be why you like Water Pokemon so much, I heard they  
have a great water pokemon show there."  
"I'll say, my mom and dad do that show everyday, they are also the gym leaders there." Misty  
replied.  
Ash giggled, "Maybe we can ask them to go easy since it's a friend of thier daughters..."  
Misty shook her head, "If you want i'll take this next one, it'll be intresting to fight my  
mom and dad."  
"You mean Master Ash doesn't even have to fight at every gym?" Fee asked.  
Ash nodded, "When you work in pairs or teams only one person from that team has to earn a  
badge, it means you get to the pokemon legaue a lot quicker..."  
  
Eventually they arrived at Cerulean city and after a quick stop at the pokecentre there just  
to make sure everyone was ready, Misty led the way to the Cerulean city gym.  
  
"Misty!!" A women declared as she entered the gym, "Oh and you brought friends."  
"Hi mom..." Misty said beaming bright red from embarrasment, "I am Misty from Cerulean city..."  
"I know that..." Misty's mom said.  
"Mom!" Misty protested, "I've come to challenge you for a water badge."  
"A water badge..." Misty's mom echoed softly.  
Misty nodded quickly, "Yep a water badge."  
"Right, best come along..." Misty's mom said ushering them all into the pokemon arena, it  
was a large converted swimming pool.  
  
"Starmie go!" Misty's mom shouted unleashing a pokeball into the water, a starfish like pokemon  
appeared on the surface.  
"Can I use Red?" Misty asked Ash.  
Ash handed over the pokeball and Misty smiled happily.  
"Red, I choose you!" She declared throwing the pokeball into the arena.  
"Rattata!" Red said emerging from the pokeball.  
"Starmie, water gun!" Misty's mom said.  
"Red..." Misty said waiting for the right moment, "Fire blast!"  
Misty's mom looked over at Misty with a confused stare until a huge gout of flame hit Starmie  
directly.  
"Starmie!!" Misty's mom shouted running to the water.  
"Nice shooting Red..." Misty said quietly.  
"Lapras, go do it!" Misty's mom said throwing another pokeball in whilst helping Starmie back  
into it's pokeball.  
Lapras was a strange looking almost dragon like pokemon that sat gently and glowed a light  
blue.  
"Red, Fire spin!" Misty cried.  
"Rattata!" Red said unleashing a billowing rolling flame which envloped the Lapras with little  
effect.  
"Keep it up Lapras!!" Misty's mom shouted over to the Lapras.  
"Rattata?" Red said in confusion, looking back to Misty.  
"I know!" Misty exclaimed, "Red, Hyper Fang!"  
"Rattata!!" Red happily said before jumping on Lapras and biting it viciously.  
The Lapras moaned in pain.  
"Lapras return!!" Misty's mom said."  
Misty's mom looked around and shrugged, "If your father was here then we'd have another pokemon  
to battle with."  
"Where is he mom?" Misty asked.  
"He's out helping that Diplomat Meowth deal with some Seaking in the bay." Misty's mom replied.  
"So you concede?" Misty said looking at her mom.  
Misty's mom nodded, "I concede." She replied flipping a badge to Misty, "Lemme guess, Lapras?"  
Misty nodded, "I'll take him back however, he's just so cute!"  
  
"Where now?" Misty asked once outside the Cerulean city gym.  
"I guess we head to Celadon city..." Ash said.  
"I'm not sure, we could head to Cinnibar Island." Misty offered.  
"It's a little far out of the way, Celadon city is much closer." Ash retorted.  
Misty had to agree, so all four headed to Celadon city.  
"You can do this battle as well Ash, I took the last one." Misty said whilst heading there.  
  
Once they arrived in Celadon city it took some while to find the gym, eventually when they  
did Ash stopped outside.  
"We have to be carefull, this is the wind gym." Ash said.  
"How do you mean Master Ash?" Fee enquired.  
"Well it's a bad translation really, it should be Spirit gym..." Ash noted.  
"Aha, Ghost and Psychic pokemon then..." Fee said.  
Ash nodded, "Ghost and Pyschic."  
"I am Ash from the town of Pallet!" Ash declared to an empty arena floor, "I challenge for  
the wind badge!"  
"You dare challenge us?" A spooky voice replied, "Then you will fail."  
A ghostly female figure appeared and smiled, "I am Enrika, you shall not procede past this  
point, I have but one pokemon you may choose as many as four however."  
"That is a bad sign..." Misty whispered to Ash.  
"It's cool, Fee you try first..." Ash said scratching Fee gently behind the ears.  
"A unique pokemon, this may be intresting my pokemon is also unique."  
Enrika pulled out a pokeball and let go, it floated to the middle of the gym arena and opened  
suddenly.  
A small pink cat like pokemon appeared from the light.  
"Mew..." Fee stuttered in shock.  
  
"Mew, Psybeam." Enrika ordered quietly.  
"Mew...." The pokemon replied releasing a powerful beam of bright blue energy.  
Fee just sat there as the energy hit him before flying backwards into Ash.  
"Fee!" Ash declared, "Are you all right?"  
Fee nodded weakly, "I think so, just a little awe struck."  
"I want to choose a diffrent pokemon..." Ash said to Enrika  
"Feel free, it will make no differance." Enrika replied.  
"I can do it..." Brock suddenly said.  
"You?" Ash said, "I thought all you could do was cook."  
"How do you think I started the fire without matches?" Brock asked.  
"Oh..." Ash said impressed, "Please be my guest."  
Brock stepped forwards into the arena.  
"He is not a pokemon..." Enrika said bluntly.  
Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic disk throwing it to Enrika, it  
stopped halfway and floated to her hand.  
"You are not a Growlithe..." Enrika complained again.  
"According to that I am." Brock replied equally blandly.  
Enrika sighed, "No matter, you may fight it will make no difference."  
Brock smiled and looked at Mew before unleashing two red lasers from his eyes.  
Mew screeched in pain and quickly raised a blue barrier which stopped the lasers, for about  
five seconds.  
Screeching in pain again Mew darted behind Enrika.  
"Please, you have won..." Enrika said slightly amazed.  
A badge suddenly appeared in Ash's hand.  
Enrika kneeled down and patted Mew on the head gently, "I will miss you..." Enrika said quietly  
Ash looked to Mew and then at Fee.  
"Miss Enrika..." Ash started.  
"Yes?" Enrika asked.  
"Can I choose something other then a pokemon as my prize?" Ash asked aloud.  
Enrika smiled and a look of relief crossed her face, "You may do, what would you like."  
"Tea and pancakes I believe is a good start..." Ash said giggling slightly.  
"I fail to see any humour in that." Enrika quitely said.  
  
Another fantastic cup of tea and lots of pancakes later it was time to move on to the final  
destination Cinnibar Islands for a far badge.  
Blaine was the gym leader there and with a Vulpix, Charizard and Magmar; he lost horribly to  
Misty using just Lapras.  
So Misty asked for a Vulpix as the prize and that was that, all four badges needed to take part  
in the pokemon league, Ash, Misty, Fee and Brock could now head towards Victory Road.  
  
"I have something I really should telly you Ash..." Misty started to say just as Victory Road  
came into sight.  
"Oh?" Ash said surprised, he had a feeling that Misty liked him more then she let on and was  
about to admit this in case they had to battle each other.  
"I won't be fighting you on victory road." Misty admitted.  
"Why not?!" Ash said in shock.  
"Well to be blunt they don't allow members of the Elite four to fight in the normal competition,  
it would be a little unfair." Misty said smirking.  
"... ... ... You are one of the Elite four??!!!!" Ash exclaimed loudly.  
Misty simply nodded.  
Ash stuttered uncontrolably for a couple of minutes before managing to blurt out, "Cool!"  
Misty laughed, "Hopefully I'll be defending against you when you take on the ultimate challenge  
to become a pokemon master."  
  
Ash and Misty walked into the ultimate pokemon gym, Victory Stadium, whilst Fee and Brock  
waited in an examination room being checked by a Nurse Joy to make sure they could fight  
in pokemon battles.  
"This is where you have to register." Misty said to Ash as they approached a counter.  
"Hello!" A youngish women interjected from behind the counter, she had short black hair  
and wore thin glasses whilst was dressed in a pokemon leauge official's uniform.  
"Hi..." Ash said meekly, "I'm Ash!"  
"Ash... Mister Ketchum, can I please have your pokedex for a moment." The woman said looking  
up from her computer.  
Ash took out his pokedex and handed it to the official.  
The official plugged the pokedex into the computer for a second and appeared slightly surprised  
when the computer beeped loudly at her.  
"Mister Ketchum, there's a few problems here..." The women said looking at the screen as the  
flashing red of the screen reflected in her eyes.  
"What would the problem be?" Misty asked.  
The women smiled at Misty, "There are several unidentifed pokemon in here, we need to class  
them."  
"Oh!" Misty giggled, "Yes, yes there would be..."  
"Firstly Fee, what is it?" The official asked.  
Ash blinked, "He's a very unique pokemon, I think." He stammered.  
"You think?" The official said looking confused.  
"Yes." Ash nodded, "I think he may have been human once."  
"I guess that would go the same as Brock, he appears to be human but is logged here in your  
pokedex as a Growlithe." The official noted.  
Ash shook his head, "Brock is almost human now, he can use some pokemon abilities however and  
helped me win the wind badge."  
"Trainers, get weirder every year..." The official muttered quietly.  
  
Meanwhile Brock and Fee were being inspected by an extremly confused Nurse Joy.  
"I'm just not sure I can let you in..." She eventually said directly to Brock, "You are  
just far too human."  
"I understand." Brock stated smiling at Nurse Joy slightly.  
"As for you..." Nurse Joy said turning to Fee. "Just don't hurt anyone too much, I don't  
think the competition has much of a chance."  
Fee shuddered, "That's when you have to be most vigilante..."  
Nurse Joy patted Fee on the head gently and allowed both of them to rejoin with Ash and  
Misty.  
  
"I can't fight." Brock said quietly.  
"But you can cook..." Ash noted jokingly trying to cheer Brock up.  
  
Ash looked up at the board above the desk, a small picture of his face was posted alongside  
a older looking girl.  
"I guess we have to battle her first..." Ash said looking at the board in more detail.  
"It looks like only eight of this year's ten made it..." Misty noted quietly.  
Ash smiled and looked towards Misty, "What are the small white symbols beside the trainer for?"  
he asked.  
"Those show how many pokemon that trainer has." Misty replied.  
"So my first opponent has only one!" Ash exclaimed.  
Misty nodded, "Sadly you can only use one pokemon as well in that battle."  
"Right, so if I was to fight..." Ash pushed a button and the display changed, "...Boris, then  
we would both be using three pokemon?"  
"You got it! You should use this console to see who you are fighting and how many pokemon  
they have, it won't tell you what pokemon they have as that would give those with lots of  
pokemon an advantage by being able to choose what type of pokemon to use." Misty explained.  
Ash pushed another button and brought up the picture of his original opponent, "Sandra from the  
town of Lupville." He read off the board.  
Suddenly the voice of an anouncer boomed over-head, "Will all pokemon trainer's please report  
to the stadium."  
"Let's go!" Ash cried and headed to the stadium as Fee jumped up onto his shoulders.  
  
Entering into the stadium with the eight other trainers a huge crowd suddenly errupted into  
applause. Ash gasped in shock at the sheer number of people, there had to be at least two  
thousand spectators here alone and he could see several television cameras around the place.  
  
Ash was the last battle so he sat and watched Boris who he had looked at earlier fight  
with someone called Dante who had six pokemon and won against Boris who only had three  
pokemon with great ease, what was worse is Boris had only Bug type pokemon and Dante  
choose a Arcanine first so never had to use any other pokemon.  
After that battle was David against Michelle both of which had only two pokemon, the battle  
seemed to drag on for quite some time as both used low level generic pokemon, eventually however  
David did win, he would go on to fight Dante in the next round.  
Next was Frank who had three all electric type pokemon against Dracos who had eight pokemon  
but again Ash only saw one in the form of a Dragonair which just wiped the floor clean.  
"I thought Dragonair were all but extinct..." Ash whispered to Misty.  
Misty nodded, "This appears to b the exception to prove the rule."  
After the brief battle it was Ash to battle.  
  
Striding out into the stadium Ash felt energised as the crowd cheered for him and for Sandra  
who he would be fighting with just one pokemon.  
Ash stood in his place on the stadium floor and looked down to Fee, "What do you think?"  
Fee nodded, "I will give it my best shot Master Ash, I won't let you down."  
Cautiously Fee walked to the centre of the stadium and waited whilst Sandra took out her  
only pokeball and threw it close to Fee.  
"Metapod! I Choose you!" Sandra shouted as the pokeball opened to revel a strange looking  
green pokemon shaped vaugly like a banana.  
Ash blinked in disbelif, before commanding Fee.  
"Fee, do... anything." Ash commanded.  
Fee nodded and with some dificulty picked the Metapod up and walked to the edge of the   
arena before simply droping the Metapod outside the confines of the ring.  
A whistle blew loudly, "The Winner by forcing opponent out of the ring! ASH FROM PALLETT!!" An  
unseen announcer screamed.  
Ash raced across and hugged Fee tightly, "Well done."  
Sandra picked up a pokeball and had her Metapod return.  
"Good battle..." Ash said nervously to Sandra, she shrugged and nodded.  
  
With Sandra defeated it was now David against Dante, in the epic battle which followed again  
Dante won with great ease, at least this time he had to use several pokemon including  
a Pikachu, Bulbasaur and his Arcanine.  
In the meanwhile it was Ash against Dracos, Ash picked Fee up gently and carried him to the  
arena.  
Just then the announcer cried over the tannoy, "There shall be a slight delay before the next  
battle."  
Ash stood in his place waiting, tapping his feet and drumming his fingers.  
After quite some time the announcer came back with an announcement, "After several tests  
the contestant Dracos has been disqualified!"  
"What's going on?" Ash shouted over to an official.  
"Nurse Joy just confirmed Dracos was using humans that had been placed in an devlolve chamber."  
The official replied.  
"Oh..." Ash said looking down at Fee slightly confused.  
"What about Fee then?" Ash asked directly not wanting to also be disqualfied.  
The official looked at his clipboard, "Fee, it says here that Fee is a unique pokemon."  
Ash nodded, "Yep that's it, so I don't have to fight Dracos?"  
"Yep, right to the final, you against Dante." The official noted.  
  
Ash gulped slightly and turned to face Dante, he was older then Ash by a few years.  
"Fee, I'm going to start with Red." Ash said taking out Red's pokeball.  
Dante smiled and took out a pokeball throwing it into the arena.  
"I choose you Rattata!!" Dante cried.  
"Go Red!" Ash said watching Red carefully.  
"Rattata focus energy!" Dante commanded.  
"Red, Fire spin!" Ash shouted back.  
"Fire what?!" Dante said in confusion as a gout of fire hit Dante's Rattata.  
Dante shook his head in disbelif and took out another Pokeball throwing it into the arena.  
"Pikachu, I choose you!" Dante shouted as a small yellow mouse like pokemon appeared.  
"Aw nuts..." Ash sighed, "Red, Hyper Fang if you can."  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" Dante cried as the Pikachu let out a surge of electrical energy.  
Ash sighed and ordered Red to return, "Always happens..."  
"You think you can take it Fee?" Ash asked looking down at Fee.  
"I shall not disappoint you Master Ash..." Fee said quietly.  
"Go Fee!" Ash commanded as Fee walked into the arena.  
"Piiiikaaaa..." The Pikachu taunted.  
"Pikachu, Thunder!" Dante commanded.  
Ash shouted over to Fee, "Shield quick!"  
Fee lowered his head slightly and held up a paw, the electricty rushed towards Fee but  
disapiated before hitting him.  
"Woah..." Dante said in quiet shock.  
"Fee, Power blast!" Ash commanded improvising names for commands.  
Reaching back Fee forced a wave of energy directly at the Pikachu knocking it backwards.  
"Pika!" It cried in anger before starting to charge at Fee.  
"FREEZE!" Fee shouted, the Pikachu stopped in mid-air unable to move.  
"Pikachu?" The Pikachu said in confusion as it floated in the air.  
Fee clapped his hands and the Pikachu flew backwards into Dante.  
Dante shook his head sadly, "I won't let my pokemon get beaten by a clearly superior foe, they  
will just end up getting hurt."  
Ash smiled, "It is good to see people really do care about their pokemon."  
"Whatever." Dante grunted and left his position.  
"THE WINNER BY SUBMISSION..." The announcer cried loudly from an unseen location, waiting  
briefly allowing the crowd to feel the tension.  
"ASH FROM PALLET!" The announcer screamed as the crowd errupted into wild aplause.  
Ash jumped into the air with excitement and happiness and seemed to stay there for  
several seconds longer then he should have.  
"We did it Fee!" Ash cried happily.  
Fee shook his head, "Not quite, there's still four more to face."  
"Oh..." Ash said suddenly remebering the hardest part was still to come, his battle against  
the elite four.  
  
After a verbose and rather flambounent victory ceremony with lots of photographs being taken  
Ash was ushered inside the great stadium and to a large metalic door with an emblem of the   
wind badge on it.  
"This is the test of spirit." An unseen and rather plain voice announced.  
Digging into his pocket Ash took out his rcok badge and placed it on the door, it swung  
open to a quite large room with a small arena for pokemon to fight in.  
  
"Ah... Ash, so good to see you again." A slightly familer voice said.  
Fee rushed up to a figure that was hiding in the darkness and hugged it's leg tightly.  
"Emanla!" Fee shouted happily.  
"You were expecting Mewtwo prehaps?" Emanla joked.  
"Mewwhat?" Ash asked in confusion.  
Fee smirked, "Nobody you'd really like to meet Master Ash."  
"Well just saying hi, really. Congratulations you've passed the test of spirit." Emanla  
announced.  
"I have?" Ash asked looking very confused.  
"Unless you don't want to..." Emanla noted.  
"Come along Master Ash, next door..." Fee said moving Ash away from Emanla.  
  
Ash slowly approached the next door, it had the fire badge on it.  
"This is the test of mind." The unseen announcer said again.  
Ash placed the badge on the door and it swinged open into a smaller room with a older man  
sitting behind a coffee table.  
"Please, please come in." The man said ushering Ash and Fee in the door.  
Fee stopped dead still and stared at the man for several minutes before quietly replying,  
"Hi dad..."  
================================================================================================  
Continued in Whatif3a.txt 


	2. What if 3 (b)

What if...  
Part 3a  
================================================================================================  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000-2001 Runt (webmaster@microharf.cx) [http://www.microharf.cx]  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used  
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,  
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
Meowth, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters or items are   
(C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
There are also references and quotes from Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (The power of one) which  
is (C) and TM to Nintendo and 4Kids.  
  
The most recent version of this work (if any) can be found archived at Fanfiction.net  
(www.fanfiction.net) please help support fanfiction on the internet.  
  
ATTENTION: Due to space limitations this story is continued from Whatif3  
==========================================================================================  
Ash slowly approached the next door, it had the fire badge on it.  
"This is the test of mind." The unseen announcer said again.  
Ash placed the badge on the door and it swinged open into a smaller room with a older man  
sitting behind a coffee table.  
"Please, please come in." The man said ushering Ash and Fee in the door.  
Fee stopped dead still and stared at the man for several minutes before quietly replying,  
"Hi dad..."  
  
"Dad?" The man asked in confusion, "No I'm afraid not little pokemon..."  
Fee smiled gently, "Mister Jepson, your son that was killed in the explosion eleven years  
ago. I am him."  
The man stood up from his desk looking very dazed, "Fee... Emanla said you might be visiting."  
Fee slowly walked towards Peter Jepson, his father before hugging him tightly.  
"It's so good to see you after all this time..." Peter Jepson said hugging back tightly.  
Fee smiled and sighed happily.  
After several minutes Ash eventually coughed gently to remind them both he was there for  
a reason.  
"Oh..." Peter said smiling broadly, "Of course sorry."  
He pointed Ash to a small sheet that had several questions about pokemon, mainly multiple  
choice about various pokemon statistics.  
Ash frowned and looked over to Peter and Fee, "Mister Jepson, I'm not allowed to use my  
pokedex, right?" Ash asked.  
Peter shook his head, "I think you've passed already Ash, working out that you have  
tools to help you as well as just your own abilities."  
"That's a yes then..." Ash confirmed taking out his pokedex and filling in the rest of the  
form.  
Ash smiled and placed the form down, "Finished!"  
"Congratulations Ash, unfortunatly the next member of the elite four who administers the test  
of soul isn't here." Peter explained.  
Ash looked towards the door with a wind badge emblem, "So I can pass right through?"  
Peter nodded, "Pretty much, Meowth is currently overseeing a lasting peace with the  
Scyther independants. Apparently after hearing about the Beedrill army everyone wants to  
stop fighting once and for all."  
Ash smiled and nodded, "That's very cool. We helped in that peace deal."  
"I heard something about that, it was very impressive. I guess Meowth would accept that as  
proof of soul." Peter said.  
Ash took out the wind badge and placed it on the door, it swung open into an dark and  
quite empty room.  
"Hello?" Ash shouted in just in case, there was no answer.  
"I'll be back soon, Dad..." Fee whispered quietly before running up beside Ash.  
"You sure you want to come?" Ash asked, "You could just stay here with your dad."  
Fee shook his head, "I'm ready Master Ash."  
  
Walking through the empty room Ash reached the final door which had a water emblem on it.  
Ash took out his final badge and knew exactly who would be behind it.  
The door creaked open slowly revealing a swimming pool like gym arena.  
Ash boldly strode in before calling out, "Misty, I am ready to challenge you."  
Misty emerged from below the water, "Are you sure?" She asked Ash.  
"Actually no, I don't know what test this is." Ash admitted looking at his shoes in  
embarrasment.  
Misty laughed and got out of the water, "This is the test of acceptance, it's really easy  
all you do is accept your title as a Pokemon Master!"  
"YES!" Ash shouted and lept up in the air, "I accept!"  
  
Afterwords Ash returned to Pallet Town and became a minor celebrity eventually setting up a  
small shop selling various pokemon items occasionally being challenged by various other trainers  
all of whom would lose to Ash who many were calling the greatest Pokemon Master they had seen.  
Everything was good, everything was fine and everyone was happy.  
  
That was until one day in late summer, Fee felt it first but he couldn't say exactly what  
it was. A feeling deep inside that something was horribly horribly wrong.  
"What is it Fee?" Ash continued to ask, noting his odd behaviour as well as the other  
pokemon's diffrent reactions.  
Fee shrugged, "I'm not sure, something big and not good."  
"Right, anything we can do?" Ash asked.  
Fee shook his head slowly, "I'm not sure."  
Emanla suddenly appeared from behind Ash causing him to jump into the air in fright.  
"Don't do that!" Ash shouted still recovering from the shock.  
"Sorry, it's important." Emanla said dismissing Ash.  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked directly.  
Emanla smiled and looked at Fee, "It's to do with an ancient legend."  
"Oh my..." Fee exclaimed placing a paw to his head. "Disturb ye not the harmony of Fire,  
Ice and Lightning." He whispered.  
"Indeed, HE is here." Emanla said, you could here the capital letters.  
"He who?" Ash asked interupting.  
"The collector, I don't know his real name because I hid when he came to my reality but now  
he is here Master Ash, and that means big trouble." Fee replied.  
"There's something else." Emanla said quietly, "There's a slight change to the legend."  
"What does it say here?" Fee asked.  
Emanla frowned, "But the keeper from the sea's power will not be enogth to restore harmony  
and thus the world will turn to Ash."  
Fee smiled, "That's a good thing, Ash is here."  
Emanla shook his head, "It goes on... Ash shall fight with Fee by his side and the titans  
shall be quelled but to no avail the harmony will never be restored, the traveller who  
has no real name shall take Fee away so the story of this world can be told to all."  
"Oh..." Fee said very quietly, "Is there no more? Nothing of what happens here?"  
"Yes, there's a little; The world shall freeze and the oceans shall boil, the sky shall  
be wrought with lightning bringing near destruction, yet life shall find a way despite."  
Emanla stopped and shrugged, "That's where it ends."  
"Do you know who wrote it?" Fee asked, "Maybe we could try and find them."  
"Yes, I do know who wrote it but we can't find them as they haven't written it yet." Emanla  
replied looking directly at Fee.  
"I write it sometime..." Fee asked looking back.  
Emanla nodded, "Yep, just not quite yet.."  
  
"So what can we do?" Ash asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
Fee shook his head sadly, "There is nothing we can do Master Ash, the only reason the Ash  
from my reality succeed was because of the close relationship with his Pikachu."  
"What about you and I, will that not be enogth?" Ash enquired.  
"I am afraid not Master Ash, apparently for some reason we just can't succeed." Fee said  
hugging Ash tightly.  
Emanla smiled, "I know why."  
Fee and Ash both looked to Emanla expectingly.  
"As it says the man with no real name, that would be me take you away to tell this tale to  
other people." Emanla said to Fee.  
"Well the reason I take you away is of course because you aren't really supposed to be here,  
this entire reality exists because I made a mistake, if we leave now then there is another  
option, the legend changes instantly."  
"How so?" Fee begged Emanla.  
"The world shall turn to Ash, and Ash shall fight with Bulbasaur by his side and the titans  
of Fire, Ice and Lightning shall sleep once more whilst the king of the deep will be freed  
from the stream of the Earth and with this the king shall bring much happiness to the world."  
Emanla said quoting from memory.  
"So if we leave, Master Ash will have chosen a Bulbasaur and the world will be saved." Fee  
checked.  
Emanla nodded simply, "However Ash will not make it past the elite four and become a  
pokemon master, he'll just be a great trainer."  
"I can deal with that." Ash interupted.  
"We really don't have much of a choice then." Fee said quietly hugging Ash for what  
he suspected would be the last time.  
Emanla nodded, "Let's go home Fee."  
Fee smiled and took Emanla by the hand, "I'll try and visit..." He sniffled slightly.  
  
There was a bright flash and Fee watched as the room slowly disolved and was replaced  
by Fee's secret lab under Viridian city.  
Alarms were screaming loudly and various warning lights flashed brightly screaming for  
attention.  
"Extreme paradox, an entire segmant of history has changed making the quatumn probablity of  
this eventuality; zero. In short this place no longer exists." A computer reported in  
the background.  
Suddenly the alarms stopped and only a single yellow light flashed.  
Fee calmly sat down in his comfy seat and pushed a button.  
"Situation now normal, all systems reporting green." The computer announced before continuing,  
"Time harmonic stablisation field deactivating."  
Fee sighed and rocked slightly in his chair.  
  
"Psst..." The voice of Emanla said from behind him.  
Fee turned and smiled, "Emanla! You are back already?"  
Emanla nodded, "Yeah, remeber you got to write some prophcies."  
"Right..." Fee said, "Desert at the edge of the world."  
Emanla smiled, "Yep, you got it!"  
Fee sighed, "I liked it there..."  
"I did too, that's why I was there in the first place it's a unspoilt and untainted place.  
Without the Giovanni family it's such a diffrent world." Emanla commented.  
"What if I didn't leave, what if I stayed there and helped rebuild the world?" Fee demanded.  
"Even you can't take out Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos and Lugia." Emanla said patting Fee  
gently on the head.  
"I don't have to." Fee quietly noted.  
"The collector!" Emanla almost gasped.  
Fee nodded, "That's all that needs to be done."  
"But you can't, right." Emanla said quietly.  
"No, I couldn't. It's a battle that has to be fought no matter what the outcome." Fee  
sighed.  
"It does?" Emanla asked skritching Fee behind the ears softly.  
Fee nodded, "It has to be fought, that's the problem with hero's they have to do something  
heroic."  
"You could go back..." Emanla noted.  
"Only to be pulled away? To leave him to fight alone?" Fee protested.  
"Stay, face destiny together." Emanla said quietly.  
Fee sighed, "Then what?"  
Emanla shrugged, "I dunno kitty, maybe you can do it, I have no idea why a little  
yellow electric mouse could help Ash more then you but you know how it is with Pikachu's."  
"... Red, I have to go get him anyway." Fee said quickly trying to justify some reason  
to go back.  
"Ash never met you, hence never met me and was never given Red, he's safe at home in this  
world." Emanla explained.  
"Oh..." Fee sighed, "Do it, just take me there! I'd rather face an unknown destiny with a  
friend then stay here."  
Emanla smiled brightly, "Now you are talking like a hero as well..."  
  
Fee blinked as Emanla suddenly wasn't there anymore, the room was shaking violently and  
he could feel the chair he was sitting in slowly turn into a strage goo.  
"Extreme paradox, an entire segmant of history has changed making the quatumn probablity of  
this eventuality; zero." A computerised voice reported over the noise.  
Fee smiled despite the pain and closed his eyes as he felt reality slip away from him.  
  
"Hi! I'm your trainer Ash!" Ash said looking down at Fee as he emerged from the poke ball.  
Fee smiled and looked up, "Hello Master Ash..." He said quietly, from behind in the  
distance he could just make out Emanla waving.  
"YOU CAN TALK!!" Ash screamed exicetdly almost jumping into the sun.  
Fee nodded, "Yes Master Ash, I can talk but we have much to prepare now."  
"We do?" Ash asked looking down at Fee.  
Fee nodded, "Yes Master Ash, we have to save a world..."  
  
/=====================================\/==============\/=======================================\  
| 13:32 || What if... || 10th January 2000 |  
\=====================================/\==============/\=======================================/  
  
Dedicated to:-   
  
Special thanks to:- Newwave, for believing.  
  
www.Fanfiction.net, Well fanfiction.net is kinda the reason I do this at all.   
(www.fanfiction.net)  
  
Marc Xavier, Because the Furry Conflict is such a neat idea and I love being evil.   
(www.thefurryconflict.com)  
  
Dmoz, The Open Directory Project staff that help me out and give me free time.   
(www.dmoz.org)  
  
All on #Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay from irc.wtower.com (www.wtower.com)  
  
Everyone I know (and those I don't) on Furrymuck (www.furry.org)  
  
Those inhabiting #UK on Yiff.net (www.yiff.net)  
  
/=====================================\/==============\/=======================================\  
| 13:32 || What if... || 10th January 2000 |  
\=====================================/\==============/\=======================================/  
| The last words |  
\-------------------------------------/  
  
So... is that it NOW?  
  
Well, pretty much actually. There are no plans for a What if part 4, the story does  
really end there, which seems strange but if you read all of the series it makes  
sense that it stops there.  
  
Really it does.  
  
If you wanna know what happens next, you should be able to work it out.  
  
*hugs*  
Runt  
================================================================================================  



End file.
